


A Charming Conversation

by butterflybrigade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Edited, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Please don't read if this is triggering, Romantic or platonic, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, devils tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: Caleb has another emotional blackout during a fight and Molly is determined to find out why and how he can help. Molly uses Devil's Tongue to get the Mighty Nein's wizard to open up.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I want to discuss problematic elements to this fictional piece, and that I do not condone the elements to be accepted in real life. This is a purely fictional piece and I want everyone to safe and included. Please do not read if the content is triggering based on the tags and ratings I have applied. All my love and intentions go out to all of you, stay safe while enjoying your fanfic readings.  
> ~  
> First Critical Role fanfic! What a rabbit hole. Anyway, it says mildly dubious for a reason! Molly's intentions truly are good, though. Can be read as platonic or romantic if you wish.

Caleb remained tucked away in the upstairs room of the inn the Mighty Nein had rented. Tremors weakened the hands that clutched onto a book that the wizard could not remember the title of. The wizard’s mind was still recovering from their latest interaction with a beast that nearly brought them all to death’s door at some point. Fire blazed through his hands in defense and then reared its ugly head and swallowed his senses next. Caleb went into a comatose state mid fight… He’d done that once before, but promised the others it wouldn’t happen again. Once more, Caleb proved himself weak and at the mercy of his crimes. 

Caleb had most likely spent an hour staring at the same page until there was a quiet knock at the door that caught his attention. 

“Hello, it’s me. May I come in?” the familiar lilting voice seeped through the door. Caleb’s mind wracked through opposing thoughts. He didn’t want to be alone, more than anything. Being with the others kept him occupied and away from unwanted thoughts. However, he couldn’t stand the idea of holding a facade of being alright. He barely had enough energy to keep himself from slipping into his memories, let alone interacting with anyone.

Caleb closed his book and swallowed down a threatening lump in his throat to imitate a neutral tone in the very least. “Now isn’t a good time, Molly. I’m… practising a spell.” The lie was weak, but it gave some sort of condolence in it. Caleb felt guilty in the silence, but relieved at the lack of a hurt response. But instead of footsteps walking away, a quiet sigh accompanied the turn of a door knob.

Molly entered, his white shirt billowing on his slender form and with the lack of his magnificent coat he seemed almost… mundane. Like a player setting aside his costume for the evening. The tiefling quietly turned to close the door, his red eyes not looking at Caleb as he locked the passageway. 

Caleb’s brow furrowed in confusion and he sat up at the display.

“What are you-”

“I thought you and I could have a  _ talk. _ ” Molly’s low voice held a weight so heavy that it felt as though the most dense blanket had been draped over Caleb’s shoulders. His tongue caught in his mouth and a cold shiver trailed down his spine at the recognition of magical influence.  _ Devil’s tongue. _ With what will power he had, Caleb inched away on the bed as Molly approached slowly. Caleb felt like he was stunned prey being cornered. The wizard didn’t care how much concern was in those eyes, Caleb opened his mouth to try and call out.

“ _ Shh.  _ It’s okay, relax. You’re safe.” Molly held up his palms like a surrender as he crawled on the bed to sit in front of the wizard. Caleb’s breathing slowed at the suggestion and the edges of his sight softened in the lowlights of the room. Molly’s right… he was safe. Caleb was with his friends… with Molly. He wouldn’t hurt him.

“There you go, that’s better.” a smile traced on the tiefling’s features to join his comforting tone. Caleb blinked slowly, as his muscles were slowly drained from their rigid hold only moments ago. The relaxation was too fast, in the back of his head he realized. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Caleb, but we need to talk about what happened today.” pointed nails brushed against Caleb’s ankle before the pleasant heat of Molly’s hand circled him. “This was the only way I could think of to get you to open up.”

A pit formed in the wizard’s stomach, and the stark contrast to the lightness of his head made him dizzy and sick. A choked gargle escaped his throat at the uncomfort as he mentally tried to grasp for his own magic. It had to be somewhere, why couldn’t he find it?

“ _ Easy, _ easy.” The warmth left his ankle while his sight went black for a moment, he felt hands catch him mid fall. “Don’t fight it.”

The world moved like molasses as Caleb was pulled away from the edge of the bed and arranged to lean against Molly’s knees and face him leaning against the pillows and headboard. One of Molly’s hands cradled his head and neck to prevent the wizard from fully falling onto Molly’s lap and the other on his opposite waist to keep him upright. Caleb could feel Molly’s thumb rhythmically brush back and forth on his side, the motions coaxing him further away from his panicked thoughts.

“I’m going to tell you a bit about Devil’s tongue.” Molly’s voice sounded good, soothing and grounding. Curiosity made its way through, and looked for more knowledge of the intricacies of the spell he was under. “It’s made up purely of suggestions. It makes a person more…” the tiefling paused to find the right words. “their inhibitions are just lower than usual. There is still room for free will. Okay? So don’t be scared.”

That made sense. Molly didn’t have to explain himself if his intentions were malicious. And quietly, a part of Caleb kind of liked feeling this… surrounded. The hands on him were soft… respectful. The absence of fear felt… liberating. When was the last time the wizard ever felt this serenity? He couldn’t recall.

“What happened today in the caves?” 

Ah, so the interrogation begins.

“Seeing the flames… it took me back to my memories. Back to something horrible that I did.” Caleb couldn’t help the words that spilled from him.

“And what you did was so horrible that it leaves you immobile despite the dangers around you?”

Caleb’s sluggish thoughts mulled over the question.

“Yes.”

“What did-” Molly cut himself off and switched gears. “You don’t have to tell me what you did. But, Caleb. This can’t happen again. You could have died. It was only luck that Jester had one healing spell left.”

The wizard had nothing to say in response, so instead he just closed his eyes to enjoy the silkiness of the world around him. His skin hummed in the places Molly held him; his back along the lines of muscular thighs, knees gently firm against his now relaxed shoulders. Strong hands kept Caleb from tumbling anywhere out of reach. 

“What can we do to help you?” Molly supplied another question that compelled an answer.

“You can't.” a simple answer to a complicated inquiry.

“Why do you say that?” Molly didn’t look offended, per say. Rather he looked… hurt. The tiefling was one to supply entertainment and Caleb knew he drew energy from taking away the woes from the crowd. 

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” a heartbroken frown looked down at him and Caleb wished he could do anything to wash it away. 

“My sins are unforgivable.” Caleb felt a trickle streak down his cheek and with delayed awareness realized he’d begun to cry.

“Oh  _ Caleb. _ ” Molly pulled the red haired man closer and embraced him. This was nice, warm… safe. The physical contact felt like no other outlet Caleb had found before. He had no idea that a mere touch could have such an ethereal effect.

The tears welled further as guilt rose to consciousness. This was wrong, the only saving grace to Caleb was penance for what he’d done. Constant regret and suffering was the closest thing he could get for forgiveness, and he was allowing himself this release that he didn’t deserve.

A dull panic touched the back of his thoughts. Molly was wrong. This was mind control. Caleb had been controlled before, he did horrible things then. He didn’t want to think about-

“You are worthy.” barely a whisper was said into Caleb’s tangled red hair. The statement halted all negativity from spreading like spilled ink. “Whether you think it or not, you are allowed to forgive yourself. The past remains in the past.” smooth curls and rough horns nuzzled into his neck. “You’re not there anymore.”

With their chests together, Caleb could feel Molly’s heartbeat and the lips in his hair as the tiefling spoke. The magic laced words couldn’t quite reach deep enough to wash the stain of wrongdoings away, but it carried away the crusted dirt on his soul. Caleb couldn’t stop a watery smile trace his features.

Lips placed on Caleb’s brow in a kiss was familiar, but his breath hitched at the contact. It felt new and different than it ever had before with Molly’s playful gestures. Just the simple action sent an enjoyable shudder through Caleb. When Molly pulled away something akin to a whimper escaped the wizard and if it weren’t for his guilt free state he may have felt embarrassed. Molly froze, then quickly pulled Caleb away and back to their previous position so the red eyes could look over him fully.

“Caleb, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant, I wouldn’t…” Caleb was dazed at the hasty movement and eventually his sight focused only to see a flustered tiefling. “Not when you’re like this.”

Caleb hummed and couldn’t help his eyes trace lower to perfectly purple lips that hid pearly white fangs that were only seen when Molly delivered a cheeky grin. He thought about Molly’s words. It would be nice to have those lips other than just his brow. 

“Unless… that’s what you wanted?” Molly studied him contemplatively. Caleb blinked slowly, finding it hard to keep them open and think about how much he did want to be kissed at the same time.

“Caleb, look at me?” he instantly did the moment the command was given. Oh right, the spell. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” Caleb sighed, allowing all tensity out like a drain. “You’re going to tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right?” he nodded in response.The air was changing and it was pleasantly exciting. The hands that once steadied him changed their intention and pulled Caleb forward instead. Surprise took over when the kiss pressed against the wizard’s temple and not his expectant lips.

“You are luminary.” words whispered into his skin, trailing to the other side.

“You are intelligent.” pressure against the other temple.

“You are powerful.” tender motions on his throat.

“You are worthy.” waves of delight poured over Caleb's lips and melted into his core.

They remained locked together like that. Caleb following the slowly set pace of Molly’s ministrations that he could keep up with. The relaxed pull he was under swept most his energy away, holding him back from reaching out for more of everything. The tiefling rearranged their weight, guiding Caleb onto his back when sitting up took more effort than the kisses did. 

Caleb tried to follow the kisses leaving his lips, but he couldn’t. His elbows couldn’t get underneath him and his muscles didn’t strain enough to get him to sit back up. Molly shifted his attention to the wizard’s throat, seemingly without noticing anything. His tongue pressing over the pulse hypnotically with occasional hints of pointed teeth. More words not unlike worship were whispered intimately to Caleb, each syllable sending trembles through his form. 

Caleb could get lost in this. Part of him wanted to. This bliss was intoxicating while also managing to be innocent and reassuring in ways that words couldn’t. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. At some point Molly had guided Caleb’s hand to the tiefling’s dark curls while the other tangled in the soft fabric of his shirt.

“ _ Caleb.”  _ His name sounded nice coming from Molly and soaked in magic. “It’s time.” 

The hum of magic faded away as Caleb leisurely came back to his sharper consciousness. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been under the spell, but it left him lethargic and in desperate need of rest. His fingers let go of Molly’s shirt to rub his eyes, alternatively to escape the scrutiny of a certain tiefling still hovered over him.

“I…” what was he supposed to say? Parts of Caleb thought he should be upset, but overall… he just felt content for the first time in a long time. “I need rest.” he settled on.

“Of course.” 

The weight shifted away and Caleb was able to settle under the covers after a moment regaining full control of his limbs. He grasped the tiefling’s wrist before he had the chance to leave and asked that Molly stay the night. With a gracious smile he agreed.

While the two of them did not stay as close as they were moments before, they slept through the night with fingers gently intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reconciliation of the Devil's Tongue incident. Molly and Caleb have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never leave a one shot alone, lol

The following days of the incident passed awkwardly. If the group noticed it, they didn’t say anything or chalked it up to Caleb feeling more reclusive than usual. The tiefling continued on his normal antics, but lacked the previous gusto. 

Caleb’s thoughts still wirled from the experience with warring emotions at every turn. Molly’s actions were an invasion of privacy, pushing him into sharing more than he was ready to. On the other hand, he knew that someone deserved an explanation for his behavior, and he agreed with Molly. The Mighty Nein could not afford his emotional blackouts again. What truly made the wizard feel guilty is that- if the safety of the mighty nein was in play, he would do the same thing Molly did.

The other subject of touch that buzzed through his memories and the sense of security that he hadn’t felt in years. Locked away in the asylum left his only physical interaction to be cold metal against shackled wrists or the firey pain from an attacker. Bruises his only reminder that he still existed. Caleb had forgotten the warmth and tenderness of affection. 

Caleb swallowed hard. He tried to stay strong, willing his past to remind him to hold onto guilt, but it was slipping from his determination with the memory of gentle touches. The wizard tried to be strong, but even he knew he was a weak man when he asked to speak privately with Mollymauk. 

The tieflings flirtatious grin with the bar keep faded as all attention was directed toward Caleb and offered a more faded quirk of his lips as he nodded. Caleb clenched and unclenched his hands, forgetting briefly to lead them away from the tavern. He sensed Molly following him from a distance, but shortly behind him. The wizard blanked on where to take them, but settled on the empty hallway beside his shared room with Nott. 

“I thought that we should speak about the other night.” Caleb began, slowly turning to face the tiefling. Caleb’s back rested against the door in a safety measure, leaving his attention to only be before him.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Molly’s face was neutral, but a hint of regret hid behind those red eyes. “I would have liked to sooner, but you’ve been doing an impressive job at ignoring me.”

“I have not.” he flustered with the falsehood, his accent becoming thicker with his attention on lying rather than smoothing out Common tongue. The tiefling’s eyebrow quirked, but said nothing as he crossed his arms. Caleb sighed and attempted once more.

“You are right. I have been avoiding this conversation.”  _ try to be honest.  _ “There has been a lot on my mind that I’m not sure what to think.” 

Molly looked to the wooden floor with pursed lips, suggesting his own form of guilt. He spoke once more with a seriousness that rarely came from him and took Caleb aback. “I know the spell scared you.” he paused, a click of his tongue slipped before he continued. “I just wanted to protect my people from anything I can.”

Caleb shifted his own gaze, understanding the danger he was to the group.

“That includes you most of all, Caleb.”

It was like a pin dropping as the words paired with crimson eyes staring back at the wizard. Warmth bled through his chest, a sensation with which Caleb wasn’t familiar, but wasn’t unwanted. Caleb cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond.

“Ja, uhm. I…” the attention was direct at him and him alone, equally pleasant and uncomfortable. Caleb shifted the thoughts away. “I want to protect everyone, too. But I don’t know how to fight it.” a sting pierced his eyes, throat tightened and he could feel his hands begin to shake. 

“Caleb,” a hand moved past the wizard’s side to hear the click of the door behind him opening. “Perhaps we speak privately about this.” Molly was quiet and comforting with the intention to hide Caleb from any peering eyes. Caleb numbly nodded and turned into the room. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle more attention on himself. 

Molly stayed close to the door, keeping his distance rather than closing the other in. Caleb seemed lost for words. He had no idea how to bring up his true intention of wanting this conversation without sounding strange, but Caleb was growing desperate as his anxiety only grew. 

“I didn’t like your methods, Molly.” he blurted, but winced at his brusque tone that he didn’t intend. The tiefling crossed his arms again and averted his gaze, but did nothing to disagree. Caleb released an exasperated sigh, the conversation going the exact opposite of what he wanted. “What I mean is that… despite it, I’m not angry with you.” that caught Molly’s attention and the slight clinking of jeweled horns tinkled in the room. 

“You’re not?”

“N-no.”

“Caleb, it’s alright if you are.”

“That’s not it. This is just…” Caleb took one calming breath to keep the edge away. “In the spell, you told me not to be scared… and for the first time-” Molly’s eyebrow raised in question at Caleb’s hesitance “in a very long time, I felt… at peace and...” his words trailed off and he realized his own fingers brushed his lips in while in thought.

The tiefling’s hands dropped to his side but there they remained. Caleb could tell that Molly was holding back from reaching out.

“What are you saying, Caleb?”

“I… I don’t know.” That was not true. What Caleb didn’t know how to do was put his thoughts into words. Molly looked as though he sensed the wizard’s halt.

  
  


“I will never try to pretend like I know what you’ve gone through. But Caleb, I am no stranger to unrelenting fear. When I awoke for the first time, I was barely able to function until I joined the circus.”

It was Caleb’s turn to provide the confusion.

“I was lucky to find that physical affirmation was something carny folk give openly and without reservation. And if I may make an inference, I feel that was something you have been deprived of for a long time.”

Caleb squirmed, but remained in his stance.

“Touch is something that is wildly underrated, yet provides immeasurable results in reducing social anxiety and stress.”

“Molly-”

“I don’t think it’s a spell that you need if that is where you were going, my friend.”

The wizard swallowed, tension beginning to buzz and his self consciousness rising higher. He had listened intently, quietly recalling a text he’d read that disclosed the same information. Caleb couldn’t lie by saying he did crave the touch again, but the thought of reaching that intimacy without anything to water down his personal fear was agitating. 

“Caleb-” his voice softened and brought the wizard back “what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know how to proceed. I want that… silence of my mind again and…” an embarrassed blush burned up to his ears as he bit his lips, unable to continue the thought. Caleb wasn’t strong enough to look at the tiefling. After hearing himself speak he felt even more childish than he thought, weak and-

“Caleb.” His voice was a whisper and leather boots came into Caleb’s line of vision as he stared at the floor. “You truly want the spell again?”

The wizard swallowed a lump away, and nodded. Nervous out of his senses, but certainty led him on. “And-”

“We aren’t going to do the other part.”

A cold wash of ice poured through Caleb’s senses, leading him to feel more flustered and embarrassed.

“Not yet at least.” A slightly clawed, lavender hand outstretched and awaited the human’s own. The fear of rejection was fading as the warmth of Molly’s hand held him. The tiefling’s other hand moved slow… so carefully up to where red strands of hair shadowed Caleb’s face and lightly brushed them away. The wizard then brought his gaze to the red ones before him.

“Small steps, Caleb.” An intensely sincere smile shown on his features as he twisted the position of their hands to lace with Caleb’s fingers. Beautiful dangling jewels chimed as Molly tilted his head to examine him. “Would you like to do something now?”

Caleb blinked, surprised that Molly had even agreed. “Uhm… now i-is good.”

The tiefling nodded, and pulled Caleb’s hand closer and lower to Molly’s waist. At the same time, his other arm came to wrap around the human’s shoulders in an embrace. The wizard nervously attempted to reciprocate feeling the warmth of Molly’s waist as the tiefling circled his shoulders.

“Why don’t we both just  _ relax. _ ”

A familiar heavy weight settled on Caleb’s shoulders at the spell’s suggestion. A knee jerk reaction immediately made Caleb wince as he unintentionally tried to fight it, his hands tightening in the other’s shirt.

“Nng…”

“Breathe, Caleb.”

Caleb noticed his shallow and shaky breaths puffed through his open mouth and into Molly’s collarbone. Last time the magic took over quicker, but the difference from the previous is that he wasn’t recovering from a nearly lethal fight. 

“Molly…”

“ _ Shh. _ ”

His skin itched at the battle inside his head. This time the struggle for control was directed between himself rather than at Molly’s spell. After a moment, the wizard managed to suppress his subconscious and allowed the spell to seep into the cracks of his defenses. Caleb’s breath moved in time with Molly’s, the feeling of padded fingertips caressing the nape of his neck below the hair line in soothing motions while the spell took hold. 

“That’s it.” the room grew softer with the baritone of Molly’s voice. “Just breathe. You’re  _ safe _ . There is nothing to be scared of here.” hard edges blurred ever so slightly with the suggestions, muscles loosening and leaning more into the tiefling’s weight. Panic drained away, all fear forgotten and tucked away for later. For now though, it was out of sight and out of his ever so quiet mind.

Caleb wasn’t sure how long he held onto Molly, but when his voice spoke again he was warm from the infernal heat that radiated from the tiefling. It provided a comfort that his own flames never quite could.

“Why don’t you read to me, hmm?” hands on Caleb’s shoulders eased him away and the wizard blinked a few times to settle away the fog and process Molly’s request. 

Caleb could do that. He looked to the strap across his chest, slowly leading his gaze under his arm to one of the leather bindings of pages. His hands floated up to touch the buckle, but hazily remembered about his coat. Caleb’s brow furrowed when he realized the warmth was now moving toward uncomfort under the jacket’s heavy fabric. He couldn’t get to his books with it on.

“May I help?”

“Ja.” Caleb settled as the clawed hands moved lower and hooked his thumbs around the coat and eased it off the wizard’s shoulders. Molly gingerly set it aside before returning his attention to the strap buckle on his chest. Caleb watched and obliged to its removal while indicating which of the two books he wanted to read to Molly.

With a hand, the tiefling led them to sit on the cot, pulling Caleb’s back to the tiefling’s chest as they settled as comfortably as they could in the small space. Caleb’s blinking grew heavier and his head began to lean back onto Molly’s shoulder. He took in the feeling of the tiefling’s arms loosely around his waist and the gentle breath on his neck and how easily he could slip away into the sensations.

“Don’t fall asleep, dear.” Caleb felt a smile in his hair and behind his ear at the teasing lilt of Molly’s voice. “Let’s sit up a bit, that way you can focus.”

Caleb nodded, remembering the weighted book in his hands. Energy seemed to siphon back into him as he opened the pages of a historical piece he’d been researching for the town they were about to go to. 

Time passed with ease. Not quite like molasses, but rather like a smooth summer afternoon. The wizard’s voice filled the room as the other listened quietly while occasionally shifting their weight for better support. The lavender hands only left Caleb’s sides once, and it was to remove a leather band off his wrist to tie the red bangs out of the wizard’s eyes. 

Later, when the pace of his reading slowed to a crawl, Molly tenderly closed the book. Of course, not before he settled the bookmark in place. Caleb felt Molly’s chin leave off his shoulder and a chaste kiss pressed behind the wizard’s ear.

“Your language is very soothing, Caleb.”

“Mm.” he felt himself answering noncommittally, not quite processing the statement while being tucked under the scratchy covers. He could have sworn the book was written in Common and thought that’s how he read it, however Caleb wouldn’t be surprised he’d slipped into his mother tongue in his drowsiness. 

The wizard rolled onto his side and felt the gentle rake of nails on his scalp as he was guided even closer to sleep. Nothing could convince Caleb, not even a spell, to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Sleep well, Caleb.” Molly’s voice floated through the air and melted into him.

Caleb responded, the tone was gravely and heavy in comparison. He just didn’t know what he said or what language he delivered it in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was intended as a one shot, but if people are interested I might come up with a sequel. Love comments, they help keep inspiration up!
> 
> Edit: Thank you for reading the notes above, I hope your soul and emotions are well kept despite this being a morally gray fictional piece. All my love <3 the Writer


End file.
